Aeon Rising
by desertdruid
Summary: Stranded on a strange planet while trying to find New Namek, Trunks finds himself in a world filled with ancient technology, powerful warriors, strange energy, and dragons! But not the wish granting kind. All of his hopes of getting back to his own mission and restoring his home rest on a mysterious woman's shoulders. Will he ever get home or will he be stuck in this ancient world.
Adelaide trailed her fingers along the polished stone railing of her private balcony connected to her throne room. Her gaze settled on Antekin's city streets as its people began to stir. Bellows from Dresthyis's forge were puffing out smoke earlier than normal. He must be behind. Academy bells rang in the distance, signaling for students to rise and hurry on to breakfast before their long day of training began. She smiled as she often did when she heard those bells. Good memories of her times spent in the Melee Academy often popped into her head. Pride swelled in her chest as she passed a second glance over her city before turning to the edge of the clouds to watch the sun fully rise. She had rebuilt this city and the proud aeon society was coming back into power.

All of this came about because of her and her companions. They had sacrificed much over the past few thousand years to see the world rid of Morcadus and his terrible hold he had on the realms. She imagined Raziel possibly standing in the same spot in his castle in Astrior. Though, he would be watching the moon rise. Miles away, across many oceans, Valarade would be sitting on the highest point also watching the sun rise. It didn't matter the celestial body, the trio always stopped to watch either of them rise. Now, with everyone so spread out, keeping this tradition was how they stayed connected. In spirit at least.

Adelaide stared at the eastern rim of the clouds concealing the underside of her floating city. The peaks of the Koi'nen Mountains were visible and in moments, the sun's golden rays reached up above the mighty white capped mountains and slowly ascended up toward Antekin. Stars and the smooth darkness of the early morning hours recoiled from the golden yellow orb as it forced its way higher. And so, another glorious day had begun in In'gladasa. Adelaide turned her back on the rising sun and retreated into her throne room. There was much to be today and she had to prepare for her monthly rounds to various trade cities.

Adelaide and her friends weren't the only ones watching the sunrise. Far away toward the northwest, on the human continent of Kamarpall, a young man with lavender hair and cerulean eyes stared up to the sky with a sigh of relief. He was disgruntled, irritated, and deeply confused. This didn't look like the planet Namek his mother had described. Not at all. There were lots of green things...but...it was similar to Earth. An ancient Earth, but Earth nonetheless. He couldn't feel any life force at all and he had been wandering around the woods all night hoping to come across some form of civilization. Now that a new day had begun, he would be able to get somewhere...hopefully.

His Dragon Radar wasn't working and his ship had strangely malfunctioned when he traveled close to this world. Luckily his housing capsule still worked. He got a few hours of sleep and a bath but, he knew he was in for one hell of a ride. He was already covered with scrapes from saw briars and twigs from his venture out of the forest. He had found a hole in the canopy and could now fly off and scan the surrounding area to see if there was a town where maybe he could get his stuff checked out.

He hovered off the ground and floated up above the trees. He gazed around at the landscape and saw a set of mountains to the northeast, surrounded by another large forest. The ground didn't seem as flat as it was here. It seemed to slope downward and then he saw why. To the south he could see the glittering blue waters of a vast ocean and ...a clock tower of a port town. He could also see massive white sails and other buildings puffing out smoke. From here, Trunks could judge that the town was pretty large. Perhaps he could find some help and some information.

He sighed with relief and then his eyes snapped over to the sound of wagon wheels rumbling along a few yards away. The shaking wagon with its short rider who puffed merrily on his pipe had emerged from a path leading out of the very forest Trunks had been stuck in. As soon as the wagon made its way out of the forest, a band of thieves jumped out of nowhere, scaring the mule and throwing the rider to the ground. Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Damn," he growled as he placed his hands on his sword grip. "Everyone's having a tough time." He rushed off immediately to assist the helpless rider.

"Well, well seems we've got ourselves an easy catch this morning" cackled a shirtless man with a bald head covered in tattoos and a pair of daggers. One was held to the rider's throat. The rider was a really short chubby merchant dressed in a tan tunic and leather pants. He had small beady eyes and a black beard that hung down to his knees.

"Aye ye fuckin' thievin' two legged stinkin' humans!" the merchant growled. "I ain't got a thing fer ye! Lemme go! I'll skin ye hides if ye don't lemme go! Bash yer heads with a pint I will!"

One of the cronies stood on the top of the wagon and the other a few feet away from the bald man."Oh shut him up, will yah?" growled the large, muscular man with leather straps and wraps covering his body standing on the wagon. He had an eye patch and a long scar running down the side of his face. "You listen to us and you listen well," the man continued. "We're gonna take this here wagon and you ain't gonna do a thing about it! Understood?"

The third crony in his wide brimmed hat and covered face cackled. He looked like a scare crow honestly. Before the third crony could pipe in with any threats, Trunks's sword impaled him, severing his spine and slicing right through his chest cavity. He then kicked him forward, removing his blade from the man's carcass. "He might not do anything about, but I will," he growled.

"YEOWWWWW!" yelled the bald man as he jumped away quickly and flipped over to the large man with the eye patch. "WHO the hell are you kid and where did yah come from!?" Trunks only glared at the pair. The man with the eye patch punched his fists together then cracked his thick knuckles.

"Don't matter, he's dead," he claimed. He jumped forward and as soon as he did, Trunks burst forth with an amazing display of speed. He was so fast that no one around could see him move from his spot and his sword connected with flesh, severing the upper half of the man's body from his lower. Trunks knelt down on the other side of the man while the man stood still, completely unaware of the fact that he was already dead. He blinked and his upper body fell away.

The bald man was afraid. Completely unnerved. He hadn't even seen the lavender haired man move and yet, there he was, closer to him and his other crony dead. CUT completely in half! Who was he? He didn't want to find out. As soon as his maroon eyes met the swordsman's, he bolted. He didn't get far when the entire area lit up and an energy blast collided with him, completely obliterated him.

Trunks stood still for a moment with his gaze locked on where the thief had been finished off. As the dust cleared, there was no sign of him. Satisfied, he sheathed his sword and turned toward the merchant who was still on the ground watching the entire spectacle. Trunks expected him to freak out, but strangely enough, the short man stood up, brushed himself off and gave him a broad smile. "Thank ye boy! I really thought I was done fer." He placed his hands on his belly and laughed heartily. "Ye must be one o'those ancients er something. I mean, that explains yer strange purple hair and those lights. Never thought I'd see one. Never thought I'd be saved by one too! "He paused and laughed even louder. "Saved me hide yah know," he said again. "Ole Rumble Belly woulda caught an ear full if ye hadn'ta stepped in."

Trunks just blinked and raised his brow. That was all he could do. The man was strange and didn't even run from him. He called him something too. An ancient? What was that? "I am...err...not an ancient," Trunks stammered out.

"Oh?" questioned Rumble Belly as he tilted his head to the side and stared at him with his curious, questioning expression. "Then what in Golden Beard's name are ye then if ye ain't one o' Skyshatter's bunch?"

"Skyshatter?" Trunks questioned further. Everything the dwarf said made him even more confused.

"AYE, Skyshatter,"repeated Rumble Belly. "All dwarves and non-humans know who Skyshatter is. Some humans do. Not many. Got their heads up their arses they do. They be thinkin' Lord Madrigal just freed them. Didn't think about who was behind the scenes there. Nope. Nope. Didn't think that the ancients would return and liberate them. Nope. Ancients is dead to them. Even if they sees one. They's dead. Us dwarves? We know better. And you better be knowin' better. Now, I think I get ye. Yep, I think I do. Ye don't smell Hilduronian. Nope. I dunno whatcha smell like, but it ain't Hilduron. Ye don't dress like people here."

"Hilduron?" Trunks asked quietly "Then this isn't New Namek." He looked down and sighed. His speculations were true and he wasn't too happy with it.

"Aye, whatcha mumblin' bout there?" Rumble Belly asked. "Lost, eh? That's what it sounds like ter me. Tell ye what. Come ter the city with me. Maybe we can find someone. Maybe Skyshatter. She's due for a visit. Maybe she can help yah."

"She?" Trunks asked as he raised his brow.

"Ayep," Rumbel Belly confirmed. "Skysahtter is a she. A powerful woman the likes you've never seen. Has alliances with all the powerful folks here and in Astrior. She comes to us. We don't go to her. No one knows where the ancients live. Some people speculate South. Way south, but the waters are so bad no one dares try and see. But, she visits the town once a month. Keeps up with the rumors circulating around Hilduron. Just hop on the back o' the wagon and we'll get yah into the city. Guards are pretty strict. Dealin' with pirates and scum of the like. Ye workin' fer me, got it? Go along with it and we be just fine. Ye'll see."

"Right," Trunks said with a nod. He floated up to the wagon and sat on the back while Rumble Belly hurried up to his rider's box. With the crack of a whip, the mule pulling the cart start off again.

"So I take it ye aren't human though," Rumble Belly went on.

"Half," admitted Trunks.

"Half eh? Well, I guess I shoulda known. Yer ears. They tell all. Round and no point. Then again us dwarves don't have points. Just beards. Even the females."

Trunks's eyes widened and his face screwed up. "The...females...have beards?"

"Aye don't ye judge!" growled Rumble Belly. "Me wife has the finest beard. No better beard than hers."

"Right, I won't argue with that," Trunks said as he almost choked with uneasiness. He had ended up in the strangest of places. The dwarf broke out in song and from what Trunks could gather, it was about beer. Lots and lots of beer.

"So what's yer name?" Rumble Belly asked as he stopped in the middle of his song.

"Trunks...Trunks Brief," he answered.

"I see," Rumble Belly said. "Well it be nice meetin' ye Trunks Brief. And from where did ye come from?"

"Earth," Trunks told him.

"Earth?" Rumble Belly questioned. "Never heard of it. Must be on Astrior."

"No, it's a planet," Trunks corrected.

"A planet?" Rumble Belly repeated. "Well I got me a space man! Oi, really though. Ye pullin' me leg boy. There's two worlds and the sun and the moons. Nothin' else. Nothin' ever come from beyond the stars ye see. Nothin'. Never not in a thousand billion years. Only beings to do that was the Celestials and they be gone. Gone far away. Well, there was one, but he met his end too, so they say."

Trunks listened to him ramble on and get off topic and start talking about mines deep in the ground and dwarven politics. Trunks sighed and stared at the city gates which seemed to be approaching slowly. He could have flown there but, he didn't want to be rude. He also might need the dwarf's help getting in. Flying in might make him seem suspicious and he really didn't want to be the center of attention.

Finally they came up to the gates and the guards stepped out from their posts. "Ah, Rumble Belly," said a guard on the left. "Yep, gotcha due here today on this list and..." The guard trailed off and raised his visor. He took a good hard look at Trunks then glanced back down at his list. His glance went back to Trunks then to his list again. This went on for some time. "Rumble Belly, it doesn't say you were being accompanied by anyone."

"Aye, the boy is new," said Rumble Belly. "I sent me request sheet fer entry and he showed up on me door step wantin' work. Didn't have time ter write another request. Gotta keep up with shipments ye see."

The two guards whispered among one another. Trunks caught a few words like "strange", "clothing style", "purple hair", and "different". The guards turned around finally after coming to some sort of agreement. "Alright, he can go through but, don't cause any trouble. We will be keeping an eye on you."

"Right, right, he won't," promised Rumble Belly.

The wagon shook on through the entrance and Trunks took in the port city. He noticed the large clock tower first then saw how the streets seemed to be built in a stair step manner down toward the ocean docks. Rumble Belly came to a halt away from the guards. "Welcome to Greentol, best port city in all of Kamarpall. I'm going ter town square which is the middle level where I'll be trading me weapons away," he informed Trunks. "Have yerself a look around n' stay outta trouble. If I happen ter find Skyshatter, I'll keep her occupied till ye return. If ye find her, I reckon ye be long gone. If that be the case, thank ye for ye help. Hopefully ye find ye way home."

Trunks jumped down off the cart. "Was no trouble at all," Trunks told the dwarf. "And thanks for the ride!"

Rumble Belly gave a nod and a salute. "If I don't see ye, then see yah when I see yah."

Trunks waved and turned toward the busy shops and city streets. The first thing he noticed was there wasn't a piece of advanced technology anywhere. There were no cars, electronic machines, nothing. Just steam and iron. "Man, I feel like I went back in time again," he said to himself. "Except, really, really far back." He sighed, placed his hands in his pocket and began walking off to find whoever this Skyshatter woman was. He didn't even know what she looked like and really, he didn't even know if she was here. He passed by Jasper's Gems and Stones and received the most curious glance from a red haired, marooned eyes man with a curled goatee and beautiful silk hood. Trunks knew he was being looked over, but he continued on. The red haired man tapped one clawed finger on his arm and slid back into his shop.

"Most curious," he said to himself. "Most curious indeed." He turned slowly to his strange clock on the wall with its multiple hands and switches and knobs. There were numbers but there were also symbols etched around the face. He stared at one of the hands with the most peculiar crest on the end. Two swords crossed over one another with twisted horns on the top with a pair of wings. He smiled as it quickly approached a notch with a carefully carved and faceted gem on the top of the face just beneath the 12. His once a month, after the waning moon, regular 8:00 am appointment was scheduled to arrive.

As soon as the crest came to stop at the red faceted stone, the doorbell jinggeled and in walked Adelaide Skyshatter with her black hood drawn and her body completely concealed in the mass of her black cloak. As soon as the door shut, it locked and the curtains drew themselves over his windows. This was normal when dealing with her.

Jasper did not bow to her. She was not his ruler and she respected that. Adelaide would never ask a dragon to bow to her. Not when they were equals. Instead, she lowered her hood and bowed deeply to him and he purred. "Greetings High Lady of Antekin," Jasper said calmly as he rose up to her proud, straight stance. He found that he could never look her in the eyes. Not many could. It sent shivers down the fire dragon's spine as it did many others. It was like gazing into molten mercury or cold steal. Truly it depended on her mood. Today it was a mix of both which was utterly confusing to say the least."How may I assist you?" He already knew the answer, nevertheless, he prided himself on his customer service and did not stray from being cordial or helpful. And she never lost her temper with him. She was patient and respectful and that was certainly one aspect he loved about the High Lady of the Aeons. She held dragons in such high regard and demanded that all aeons do the same. It was a complete turnaround compared to her father and father's father.

"Ah, Jasper, it is so delightful to see you on such a fine day," Adelaide began as she took off her cloak and hung it on one of the pegs on his wall. Jasper raised his fiery red brow. She was dressed most unusual compared to the many times she had seen him before. Instead of royal ambassador attire, she seemed ready for adventure. Her black robe was belted over her silver tabard while her aeonite chest piece, thigh guards, shoulders, and boots were also equipped. As usual, her swords Tu'li and Kazul were equipped at her hips.

"The High Lady is ready for something," Jasper pointed out as he watched her walked around his shop and admire all of the cut or uncut gems he had. Adelaide only glanced to him with her bright silver eyes with a look that confirmed his suspicions.

"You are not the only one I am seeing today," she replied softly. "I am paying a visit to his majesty Ra'kessel."

Jasper suddenly grew concerned. "Is there...trouble?" he asked cautiously.

"I am not sure," Adelaide admitted as she admire a beautiful piece of malachite. "You need not worry if there is. I shall take care of it swiftly."

"As always, High Lady," Jasper said with a smile of relief. "I do not doubt your abilities."

"I have something for you," Adelaide announced. Jasper stared at her with anticipation as she produced a small cloth box. She sat it down on the counter before him and opened it up to reveal a beautiful cut piece of silver aeonite. Jasper's eyes widened to their extremities and his mouth curled up with the most over exaggerated smile of joy.

"Milady!" Jasper cried. "You have truly made my day! A piece of aeonite from your very city!"

"For your private collection," Adelaide chuckled.

"Of course, of course," Jasper laughed as he closed the box and tucked it away in a pocket. "No mortal would know the value behind a stone like this. I am forever thankful for such a marvelous gift. You didn't have to bring me this."

Adelaide held up her hand and shook her head. "You have been a wonderful friend and ally for far too long," she reminded him. "I feel as a token of our friendship, I would pass this along to you. Despite this gift, I am forever in your debt for all the work you choose to do for me."

"Ah, Adelaide, you soften this fiery heart of mine," Jasper sighed. "I always have looked forward to your visits and I dread them when they are short. Like today. I dare not waste your time, so, I will tell you what I know of this human continent of Kamarpall. The country of Alkarin is at war finally. Indigona against Brasial. Emperor Kareen and King Alduine."

"Such a shame," Adelaide said shaking her head.

"Emperor Kareen went insane from what I here," Jasper continued. "I know the first battles are underway currently."

"I pray to the Celestials for Alkarin," Adelaide said sincerely. "Nevertheless, there will be no aeon involvement unless magical beings get involved and make the fighting unfair. Humans cannot rely on us to fight all of their battles for them. Especially when they have brought such chaos upon themselves."

"I agree with you," Jasper said with a nod. "I will keep my ears turned to Alkarin. In Tibrasia along the Eastern coast, bandits have been over running a few cities and the entire port town of Isliauno has been shut down because of some activity from a sea monster."

"A sea monster?" Adelaide repeated. "Now, that's certainly something."

"It hasn't attacked any vessels yet," Jasper clarified. "It's just been seen but Isliauno shut down port once multiple sightings started showing up. No bandit reports yet from the Kingdom of Agrosia, except the king also seems to be acting strange."

"Well, isn't he young and having his coming of age ceremony soon?" Adelaide asked. "Humans change in strange ways. I don't understand them."

"Indeed, but, the northern lands of Zarinfal are probably the most curious," Jasper informed. "The wildlife is unnerved about something and people are uneasy because of it. There is no telling as to what it could be but, it might be worth investigating."

"Kamarpall certainly is active," Adelaide noted. "After I've meet with Ra'kessel, I will decide on what matter to deal with first. I feel more information should be brought to me about Alkarin before I stand before King Alduine and his court or, Emperor Kareen for that matter. I will say I am more in favor of King Alduine."

"There is one more matter," Jasper said quickly. "Just before your arrival, someone entered the city...someone not from Hilduron."

Adelaide stared at Jasper with her eyes suddenly donned with curiosity and a raised brow "From Astrior then?" she reasoned.

"Not even there," Jasper informed.

Adelaide crinkled her brow. "And from where do you think this person came?"

"From beyond the realms," Jasper suggested.

"Impossible," Adelaide said, though, her tone hinted that she didn't exactly believe her own words. "While I am aware there are other planets besides our own, getting through the ward without the aid of a Celestial or Divine Dragon is unheard of."

"I don't know how he got here, but, I saw him pass by and I just knew," Jasper said quietly. "I thought you should know. If word gets out about him coming from beyond the ward, people are going to be all over him thinking he is a Celestial. And maybe he is. Who better to have a Celestial by their side than Adelaide Skyshatter?"

"What does he look like?" Adelaide questioned as she stood near the shop window.

"Lavender hair, bowl cut with two strands in his face," Jasper began to describe. "Blue eyes, tan skin. Taller than you of course. Probably about 5'6" foot something. Blue jacket, black undershirt, gray pants, orange belt, golden boots, and a sword with an orange sheath."

"And he is currently in Greentol?" Adelaide asked for reassurance. Jasper nodded and pointed his fingers to the curtains. They sprang apart and Adelaide gazed outside. "He shouldn't be hard to pick out considering his hair and style of clothing." Adelaide hastily went over and threw on her cloak. "Prepare tea in the back room. I will return shortly with our guest."

"Of course milady," Jasper said as he walked away from the counter toward a curtain drawn room. Before going any further, he paused and pointed his finger toward the door. It unlocked and Adelaide swept out into the city streets. Her keen eyes took everything in from seeing a man drop his coin many yards away to seeing a boy pick pocket a high class gentleman. She saw it all and heard it all. "Strange how I did not sense this being," she whispered to herself. She turned to the right and scaled the building. She preferred to travel by the roof tops instead of the city streets to avoid any confrontation. She jolted over buildings soundlessly and with ease. Her cloak whipped out behind her, but made no noise. No one would think to look up while they were so preoccupied with what was happening on the ground.

Her silver eyes scanned the town and the people below. It disgusted her how unaware humans were of the dangers that could be lurking around them. If she had been here to destroy the town, the people would not have a clue as to what happened until they woke up in the afterlife. Fortunately for them, destruction was not in Adelaide's interests. She paused for a moment as she caught a glimpse of lavender hair walking away toward the clock tower.

"And there you are," she said as she hurried forward.

Trunks's hands were still shoved in his pockets while his eyes narrowed into a serious scowl. All of this was becoming tiring. People shrank away from him or avoided his stare. Minutes ticked by and he saw no sign of any woman that might stand out. He couldn't even get close enough to anyone to even ask about her. There was also no sign of anyone who could help him or take a look at any of his technology. He looked up and noticed a rather shady robed figure standing with their back against the stone wall of the Clock Tower. While others would be unnerved, Trunks found this person to be no threat, and yet, he felt a sudden charge run down his spine and he could not help but take his hands out from his pockets and clench them into fists.

"You seem frustrated," the robed figure said as he passed by.

Trunks paused and turned to face the robed figure addressing him. "Frustrated? Nah, not so much. Probably more lost than anything," he said calmly. His face was undeniably serious despite his voice. He focused on the robed figure's voice and realized that beneath the sea of black and silver was a woman.

Adelaide gave him a half smile underneath her hood that he could not see. "I can help you," she said as she looked up and let her face show in the light. "My name is Adelaide Skyshatter, and you are?"

Trunks stepped back a bit and kept his gazed locked on the woman. He had found her or, had she found him? He looked her face over for a moment. Silver eyes, silver brows, porcelain white skin with this strange glow and locks of slightly curled silver hair fell down into her face. She was short. In fact, his dad was an inch or two taller than she was. But she was supposedly one of the most powerful warriors here and yet, he could not sense any power level from her at all. "My name is Trunks, Trunks Brief," he replied.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Trunks," Adelaide said sincerely. "You seem to be a little out of place. Are you new to the city? Or perhaps, new to Hilduron in general?" She had this tone as though she already knew his answer.

"Indeed, I am new here." Trunks confessed. "But more importantly, I have been searching for you. I need help and I was told you might be the one who could help me."

Adelaide stepped forward and looked up at him. "Perhaps; come with me," she insisted. "Let us sit and talk. I have a place where we can discuss your matters in private." She lowered her hood and Trunks noticed her hair only fell to her shoulders and oddly enough she had a pair of pointed ears. "This way," she said as she walked forward. Trunks followed behind her and studied the back of her head as questions ran through his mind. She moved with ease, making no sound as she walked across the cobble stone. No one really seemed to notice them. When he passed through here alone, he received the most curious stares, but with her...it was as if the people dare not turn their gaze in their direction. Nevertheless, he was glad that he could finally get some answers.

In the pit of his stomach, he knew his issues would not be easily resolved and perhaps he secretly wanted that to be the case. He was curious about Adelaide. He was curious about her power and why she was spoken about so highly. Everything about her screamed mysterious and his Saiyan side wanted desperately to see what all the fuss was about. In the end, getting trapped here may not have been the worst thing to happen.


End file.
